


Bean

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, bean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bean





	Bean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean/gifts).



I hold the bean to my mouth. My tongue comes to lick the white indent. It drags up and down it's body, savoring the texture and flavor. My face feels hot as I pull away.

I swallow, before opening my mouth. With shaky hands, I place the bean on my tongue. I close my mouth, and move it around. My heart is still beating as I graze my teeth across it length.

I moan, before placing it on my molars. Once it's in position, I chomp down, exposing it's raw flavor. Again and again, I move my teeth, until it's crushed into bits. It feels grainy.

It gathers in the back of my mouth. I use my tongue to find every piece, putting it all in one place.

I swallow, and all at once they flood into my throat. They pierce and scratch at me. I swallow again, and I imagine each piece sinking lower into me. As the last one passes my throat, I cum.


End file.
